marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 8
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** *** *** *** **** ***** ****** Rainbow Bridge ****** Tokyo Bay ** * ** * * ** *** Items: * Sugar Man's Mutant Ark * * * * | Synopsis1 = Worried about the situation in which the mutants are, Storm talks with Logan to try and distract herself. In the middle of their conversation, they are interrupted by Forge, who reports that Cerebra detected the sudden appearance of six hundred new mutant signatures in Tokyo. With most of her team on missions throughout the world, Storm agrees to send Colossus and the team of young mutants he has been training - composed of Anole, Ernst, Glob, and No-Girl - to investigate. Once in Tokyo, Cerebra takes the X-Men to the warehouse from where the mutant signatures were coming only to discover it serves as base for Sugar Man, who proceeds to use his ability to control his own bio-mass to attack Cerebra. Cerebra tells Colossus the mutant signatures are coming from the orb that is on the machine Sugar Man was operating, prompting the villain to reveal it contains mutant embryos he genetically engineered in total isolation from the Terrigen Mists, which he planned to send somewhere safe so he could raise them and become their leader. However, as Sugar Man and Cerebra fight, the machine activates itself and teleports Colossus and his team. Storm and the rest of the X-Men soon arrive and confront Sugar Man. Young Jean Grey uses her powers to discover where Sugar Man sent Colossus and his team, finding out they were sent to the future. Forge reverse engineers Sugar Man's time-travel tech and uses Cerebra to follow them. Arriving a thousand years into Earth's future, the X-Men find Colossus' team, albeit somewhat different. They reveal that they had arrived some time before Storm and her team. When Nightcrawler asks them what became of Colossus, the team is attacked and are shocked to see who attacked them: Colossus and his fellow Horsemen of Apocalypse. | StoryTitle2 = Strange Magik | Writer2_1 = Jeff Lemire | Penciler2_1 = Victor Ibanez | Inker2_1 = Victor Ibanez | Colourist2_1 = Sotocolor | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor2_2 = Christina Harrington | Editor2_3 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * * ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * | Synopsis2 = Five days before the X-Men went to the future to rescue her brother and his team, Magik takes Sapna to the Sanctum Sanctorum to discover more about the nature of her supernatural powers with Doctor Strange's help. Strange cast a cursory detection spell and discovers Sapna's powers weren't magical at all but linguistic. Sapna has the ability to absorb, translate and fully understand the languages of anything and anyone around her. When her powers manifested, Sapna was in Limbo, which prompted her to absorb all the magical knowledge around her. Strange claims that, given time, Sapna would be able to absorb and decipher many more languages, but that now she is at her saturation point. However, it wasn't the only thing Strange discovered. Strange had detected something below the surface of Sapna's consciousness and decides to enter her mind to learn more about it. Inside Sapna's mind, Strange and Magik are attacked and overpowered by an unknown creature, being saved by Sapna, who manages to cast a spell to dissipate the creature. As Sapna fears the creature would return to hurt her, Magik tells her not to worry because she would be there to protect her. Strange then reveals to Magik the creature wasn't after Sapna, but after her. | Solicit = “APOCALYPSE WARS” STARTS NOW! Mutantkind is an endangered species once more. But what better way to ensure your people see the future... than to skip ahead right to it? As the mutant race’s last hope is jettisoned into the time stream, the Extraordinary X-Men make a startling discovery: the fate of their kind is about to fall into the hands of one of their most formidable adversaries — the immortal APOCALYPSE. Now, the X-Men race into a perilous future, desperate to reclaim what was taken from them... and completely unaware of the horrors that await them. | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue's cover features a similar lay-out with the other titles involved in the Apocalypse Wars storyline, and . They pay homage to Apocalypse's first full appearance in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included